


Touch Starvation

by LadySheik



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, It's Been Sitting In My Folder For Forever, No Beta, So I finished it, We Die Like Men, just some cute fluff, no editing, spoilers for seven's real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySheik/pseuds/LadySheik
Summary: She was gone and she missed him. Now that she's back, she's never letting him go.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Touch Starvation

She is almost grateful that her jet leg is so bad. It means that after a week visiting family in the U.S., she's still on her South Korea schedule when she gets home. For the first time in a week, she's awake at the right time and it feels amazing.

The Uber she called stops in front of her house, and she hops out, grabbing her bags and thanking the driver. She moves as quickly as she can in an odd little crab walk across the sidewalk and up the steps to the front door. She fumbles for her keys before she finds them and unlocks the door.

Silence greets her as she steps into the foyer and drops her keys into the bowl with the spare change and all the other odds and ends that float around before ending up there – odd screws with no particular origin, alan wrenches from the various furniture pieces she built herself, the extra pieces that came with her stilettos to serve was a replacement for the sole of the heel.

She is a little disappointed. She was hoping that Saeyoung was going to be there when she got home. He must have gone out – her flight had a four-hour delay in England, and it skewed her arrival time. It's sunny outside, though. Maybe he and Saeran had gone to the park to feed birds.

She sighs and glares at the stairs to her right. She doesn't want to climb them now, but she knows that she sure as hell doesn't want to climb them later.

“C'mon,” she mutters. “A favor for your future self.”

That's enough to get her going, and she kicks her sneakers underneath the entryway table that supports the key-bowl before starting up the stairs. She may be awake, but she's still exhausted from so much travel, and she slips a couple times on the hardwood. The door to her room is ajar, and she nudges it the rest of the way open, fairly sure she closed it when she left.

Sitting on the chest at the foot of the bed are piles of her clean laundry, neatly folded, and a cup full of random pens. She lets her bags drop to the floor, a big grin on her face, and picks up the cup.

It was Saeran, she knows. When he gets anxious, she tells him to tear the house apart looking for things – rubber bands, paper clips, spare change, pens. Something to take his mind off whatever he's thinking about. When there's nothing to find, Saeran cleans, folding laundry or washing dishes. It seems to help.

And her house hasn't been this clean in years.

She carries the pens to her side table, setting them next to the Mason jar that holds some of her favorites, including the Montblanc that Saeyoung had gotten her as a birthday present. She digs her notebook out of her bag and sets it next to the pens.

The air is musty, and she hears the front door open as she tugs on the window. She knows that Saeyoung won't yell to see if it's her, in case someone from the agency is lying in wait for him.

“Hi, honey!” she grunts, still battling with the window. “I'm in my room!”

Footsteps bound up the stairs and she turns around to smile at the red head that bursts into the room, glasses askew on his nose. Saeyoung's face lights up the whole room, golden eyes dancing as he runs to her and picks her up, spinning her around.

She laughs, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He slows his spin and sets her feet gently on the floor. She takes the opportunity to savor his proximity.

She breaks the kiss first, resting her forehead against his. “I missed you.”

“Not as much as I missed you.” Saeyoung wrinkles his nose down at her. “The air smells funny in here.”

She sighs and lets go of his neck, running her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. “Yeah, I know. I was trying to get the window open, but it's stuck. The wood frames just swell over time with the humidity.”

Saeyoung lets her go to attend to the stubborn window, and she aches the minute he stops touching her. She watches him work at the frame, and the ache settles into her bones, strong enough to make her tear up. Her arms wrap around herself to lessen the feeling, but it does nothing.

She takes a few steps to the side and collapses on the flower print bedspread, trying to remember the last time she felt like this. So empty.

Saeyoung manages to crack the window open. When he turns to her, the smile falls from his face. “Hey?” He sits next to her, one hand brushing her hair behind her ear. “Sweetheart, what's wrong?”

“Can you-” Her breath catches, and she closes her eyes before she starts again. “Can you hold me?”

He still looks worried, but he takes off his glasses and sets them on the night stand before climbing underneath the blankets and beckoning towards her. She crawls over to him gratefully and wiggles under the covers. Saeyoung's arms wrap around her and hold her close.

Immediately, the aching feeling dissipates, and she sighs as she leans her head on Saeyoung's chest. The relief is indescribable, and it floods through her arms and legs like water down the throat of a dying man.

Saeyoung runs his hands up and down her back, laying soft kisses on her cheeks and nose. She slips one arm under his waist to pull herself even closer.

“Did something happen with your family?” he asks between light pecks.

“I- um, no.” Her brow furrows. “You just came in and hugged me and the minute you let go I just... I felt so empty, it hurt. Just a bruising ache through my whole body.” She shudders, focusing on the feeling of Saeyoung's thumbs running up and down her spine. It feels like he's unravelling her and putting her back together at the same time.

She tilts her head up and meets his kiss with her lips. His breath is warm, and she wants to freeze time, to just live this single moment. Wrapped around each other, underneath her blankets, filling the empty places in each other's souls with love and intimacy.

Between chaste kisses pressed gently on available skin, she tells him about her visit home. About her mother's garden, and all the work they put into it while she was there, and how the coral passion vines drape over arbor while jasmine winds through the fences and the air is heavy with their scent. About her brothers, and the hours they logged on a virtual reality dance game involving swords that she thought Saeyoung would love. About her dad, who went on long walks on the beach with her, sometimes talking, sometimes saying nothing.

She told him about the goodnight hugs and kisses she got from her parents, about how they didn't begrudge her these things even though she was an adult. She told him how much she laughed, and about the stupid memes her brothers showed her, and the memes that confused her parents. She told him how much she missed them.

Saeyoung is quiet, and she smooths his hair back, pressing a kiss between his eyes. “You should come with me sometime. They would love you, I guarantee it.”

He watches her, humming thoughtfully but not responding. She doesn't say anything else. She doesn't want to push him.

“Where's Saeran?” she asks, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

“With Yoosung,” Saeyoung responds. “Do you want to do anything?”

She yawns, catching herself by surprise. “Take a nap?”

He laughs and pulls the blankets up a little farther. “That sounds like an excellent idea.”

She lays her head on his chest, breathing in the scent of his soap, her lotion, and their laundry detergent. His heart beats a steady rhythm against his chest. The ceiling of her bedroom is littered with white plastic stars that would glow in the dark in the shape of the constellations if late afternoon sunlight weren’t streaming in through the windows. She wraps her arms around him and sighs deeply, content.


End file.
